


Broken

by StormFireGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Creepy Orochimaru, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Hatake Kakashi, POV Hatake Kakashi, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sharing a Bed, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anko is successfully recovered from her sensei... But the aftermath is greater than anyone imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The words that came out of the medical nin's mouth sent her blood running cold.

 

"A month along."

 

No... how could this happen? She'd never- had she even ever-? 

 

"That's not right." Anko Mitarashi choked out at last. "I-I never even had sex or anything!" The fourteen-year-old was terrified at the prospect that she could be.... this. 

 

"We checked you over for any signs of rape when you arrived but I'm afraid there was none Ms. Mitarashi." The medical nin let out a sigh. "There are, other options-"

 

"NO!" The girl cried out loudly, catching him and herself off guard. "No I-... I won't. It's not right. I can't."

 

"Just give it some thought. At your age, there's likely more to go wrong than if you were in your twenties."

 

She slid off of the bed. "Can I go now?"

 

"Yes but I'm going to recommend you return in a couple weeks, and if you are positive on keeping it then I suggest coming for some classes."

 

The girl nodded and exited, fighting back every tear and the moment she was out of the hospital doors she bolted for her tiny apartment. She didn't even look at anyone she passed, not stopping until her door was slammed shut behind her. She slid down it and began to cry, loud and heaving sobs as she pulled her knees to her chest.

 

Anko Mitarashi, age fourteen was pregnant with her sensei's child. 

 

And she didn't know what to do.


	2. Anko's Secret

Anko Mitarashi reminded me a little too much of Tobi, and Rin.

 

She had the boy's attitude before we left, bright and loud and excitable, but had a gentler side as well, one she rarely showed. Me being me back then, I refused to pay attention to her really, occupied with becoming a shinobi. But now, growing colder and emptier and maybe even a little more aware, I noticed something about Anko.

 

That was the fact that she wasn't around, even after returning to our village.

 

I shouldn't have been the least bit intrigued by this information, let alone curious, but something inside told me that it wasn't right and even suspicious. Maybe it was my training in the Root division that made me so 'paranoid', but coldness and ruthlessness can only run so deep when you realize something isn't right. 

 

She wasn't eating her favorite foods, which was odd and then from reports I gathered she wasn't even training. I know what it is like to lose a sensei, but to be tossed aside like a piece of trash can be heart breaking. Perhaps she was mourning her stupidity? If so then she would be back to the same obnoxious Anko Mitarashi I knew in the academy.

 

But after a month and a half, I knew something was up when I heard the rumor that she was paying frequent trips to the hospital. That was intriguing to say at the least. Perhaps it was some stupidity on my part to pry but Anko Mitarashi had been involved with Orochimaru. Any odd behavior could be considered worrisome and mistrusting, for who knew what she was up to? Perhaps she was still loyal to her 'master'. 

 

So that was why I looked into her medical files, and saw reports of regular blood tests and- _  
_

 

What.

 

What was this?

 

I saw, on her file, that she'd had an ultrasound. 

 

And it was confirmed 'positive'.

 

Oh Kami, I shouldn't have looked in the first place.

 

I put back her file and left without a single trace, into the night and paused on the rooftop. I would have to return to Root soon, however, but I needed to wrap my mind around this.

 

Anko Mitarashi's secretive behavior was because Orochimaru had impregnated her. 

 

This was... threatening to say at the least.


End file.
